


[VID] Brokenhearted

by MissHyperbole



Category: Trollz (Cartoon 2005)
Genre: 110 The Dating Game, Canon Compliant, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHyperbole/pseuds/MissHyperbole
Summary: "So can we finish what we started?"
Relationships: Topaz Trollhopper/Jasper Trollhound
Kudos: 1





	[VID] Brokenhearted

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Brokenhearted" - Karmin  
> Footage: Trollz  
> Program: Filmora9  
> Original Upload Date: January 11, 2020


End file.
